The Wonders Of Life: A Pokemon Nuzlocke Challenge
by Xylifex
Summary: A take on the Nuzlocke Challenge in Pokemon Platinum. Read the tales of Nex on his road to the top on this emotional ride of the bond of Pokemon and its Owner. Some swearing.


The Wonders Of Life: A Pokemon Platinum Nuzlocke Challenge.

Hello everyone! This will be my take on the Nuzlocke Challenge. My First attempt at this. And I must say that I treasure Pokemon very much, but to take on this challenge will hopefully be a joyful and heartwarming experience not only in Pokemon but also a perspective on life.

The Rules are:

Catch Only The First Pokemon On Each Route (Exception for the first route as there are no Pokeballs yet)

Store any Fallen Pokemon goes into the PC.

Before entering the Gym or E4, the highest level any of my Pokemon can go is the highest level of my opponent's Pokemon. For example, if my Monferno is Level 14 and Roark's highest level Pokemon is Level 14, I can't train anymore and if I gain levels while in the gym is not counted.

These are my rules and I hope this will be entertaining.

And now for the Intro.

Part 0 – Life

My name is Nex. I love Pokemon and am fascinated on their lives, species, behaviour, habitats and everything. From Pokemon battles to the ancient folklore.

I love it.

Flipping through channels, I came across a message the TV from Professor Rowan. It said," _Pokemon are by our sides, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words._" Very meaningful. Pokemon are just like us humans, they have lives too and we live sided by side with Pokemon everyday. And, I'm just so blown aw-

"There You Are!"

Brilliant. Just brilliant.

"What do you want Barry?"

"To meet Professor Rowan of course! I mean he returned from Kanto yesterday didn't he? Now's a good time to get that old man our Pokemon!"

"Rude much. He's a Professor, not just some old ma-"

"He's old and is a man."

"…"

"Point proven. How about we stop talking and get our Pokemon dammit!"

And with that, my crazy friend dashed off to God knows where.

"Why the hell am I even friends with a suicidal lunatic?"

I go downstairs and tell Mom that I'm going to go get Barry and see the Professor for our Pokemon.

"Be safe Nex, and don't go to the tall grass!"

I leave the house with that caution.

I meet up with Barry on Route 201, sweating just to keep up with him.

"CAN YOU STOP RUNNING!"

"No can do Fatty. You gotta lose some weight."

_**Jerk**._

"Well anyways, let's dash through these tall grass and get to Sandgem Town for our long overdue Pokemon."

"On the count of 3. 1"

"Barry it's dangerous."

"2"

"We have no Pokemon on us."

"3!"

He started to run and I thought to myself, well I guess I lost a _frie_-

"STOP!"

We both turned our backs and see the one and only Professor Rowan walking towards us with his assistant.

I turn to Barry and said," Now we're screwed thanks to you. Idiot."

He mouthed a sorry and now we await our doom.

After a series of questions and a bloody lecture, I got a Chimchar while the blonde gets a Piplup. What an ass, telling me that he's mature to let others go first and yet picked up a Pokemon whose type is effective against just to get the upper hand. _**Jerk**_.

"Hey Bro! You're so cool and shit."

"Damn Chimchar, you're so lax'"

"Hell yeah Bro. Who's that lunatic?"

"Great minds think alike. Oh, that's Barry, a friend. Crazy at that fact. So Chimc-"

"Call me Tarzan. I love that guy on the TV. So ape-like and so awesome!"

"Sure, Tarzan. You and me will be awesome bros. I just know it."

"NEX! LET'S BATTLE! WOO!"

"Son of a-"

We had our first battle against each other and I came out victorious. I scratched my way while scolding Barry to," STOP BEING A PUSSY AND FIGHT ME INSTEAD OF GROWLING!"

Ugh, Growl.

After the match, we went back home and told Mom all about it. I took out Chimchar and both lied down on my bed.

"Hey Nex."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for picking me."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight Nex. And thank you again."

I smiled.

A relationship between owner and his or her Pokemon would form a strong bond with each other. I learnt that the hard way as my journey unfolds.


End file.
